El General Perro y la Sacerdotisa
by Bellais
Summary: Luego de acabar con Naraku, Kagome se metera en nuevos problemas y aventuras
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aquí regreso con un nuevo fanfic, me gustan las ideas extrañas así que no se sorprendan.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, estaría en un yate dándome unas buenas y largas vacaciones. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sumario:**

Después de vencer a Naraku con la perla Shikon, fueron atacados por un yukai dejándolos heridos. Por cosas del destino Kagome se encuentra con el General Perro, de una manera singular.

Sera UA (Universo Alterno) y OOC (Fuera de personaje), para que no se sorprensan de los cambios...

**Capitulo #1 **El inesperado encuentro

Kagome se apresuraba por terminar de rellenar su mochila; ya que sus amigos estaban heridos, habían luchado contra un dragón de agua antiguo, que no lograron derrotar. Kikyo estaba en el grupo con ellos, mas a Kagome eso no le molestaba ya que aprendió que su amor por Inuyasha era diferente.

-¡Que bien, ya casi termino!- exclamo Kagome con un suspiro, se acomodo el cabello detrás de su oreja, o lo que entro, - ya solo falta… ¿Qué me falta?, bueno creo que eso es todo.- salio de su cuarto con la mochila de tamaño medio.

-Adiós mamá, abuelo y Souta- se despidió en la puerta de su casa y, poniéndose los zapatos- intentare volver pronto- grito mientras corría hacia el pozo devora-huesos.

-Cuídate hija y cuida de tus amigos- escuchó que le decía su madre-adiós hermana y saluda a orejas de perro- grito su hermano con una mano en la boca, para que se escuchara mas fuerte, según él- no te preocupes ya invente nuevos dictámenes médicos- dijo su abuelo con alegría, aunque ya se imaginaba ella que clase de enfermedad tendrían esos papelitos.

-Esta bien y ¡muchas gracias!- les grito entrando al pozo.

Como de costumbre escucho el cantar de los pájaros y el aire fresco y puro de esa época. Como no llevaba mucho en su mochila no le fue difícil sacarla, además solo llevaba su bolsa de dormir, unos pocos alimentos y muchas medicinas, vendas y demás.

-Vaya, hay mas maleza que de costumbre- se dijo en un suave susurro, mas el grito de un niño pidiendo ayuda la hizo apresurarse.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y actuando de manera impulsiva, no llevaba ningún arma y si se trataba de un Yukai podría ser una muerte segura para ella y el infante, mas eso no le importo.

Lo que vio la dejo pálida, era el mismo dragón de agua, de hace unos días, en ese instante entro en pánico, estaba sola contra él… ¡Y SIN ARMAS! Solo ella conseguía acabar en esas situaciones, vio que el dragón estaba devorando a una Yukai, o sus restos. Y a un pequeño niño peliplateado que intentaba quitarlo de la presa.

El pequeño gritaba e intentaba atacarlo con sus garras, pero el dragón solo se burlaba de él y lo lanzaba contra los árboles.

-Piensa, piensa- se decía Kagome- puedes ir y convertirte en su postre junto al niño o ir a la aldea y buscar un arco y flechas.- Observo detenidamente el perímetro y lanzas, escudos, espadas y demás armas destruidas, pero le llamo la atención un arco viejo, que parecía a punto de romperse, y unas flechas tiradas en el suelo.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, las tomo y lanzó la primera flecha, destruyéndole una de sus alas, eso la sorprendió mucho, anteriormente no pudo hacerle mucho ni siquiera Kikyo, el dragón furioso posó sus ojos en ella, llenos de furia.

El pequeño la vio con desconfianza, y ella lanzo una segunda flecha no esperando que el enemigo lo hiciera primero. Este abrió su boca y lanzo un potente ataque de fuego, lanzándola por los aires y haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, su flecha había desecho gran parte del ataque y lo había herido un poco. Pero parte del ataque había dado de lleno a su presa incinerándola rápidamente, e hiriendo al chico.

Con fuerzas de quien sabe donde, se levanto y lanzo otra flecha destruyendo la cabeza del dragón, se sorprendió en gran manera, anteriormente no le habían hecho nada y ella con un par de flechas lo medio vencía.

Se acercó, y fue directo al corazón, junto sus manos y lo purifico, matándolo en el acto. Se dejo caer con alivio, estaba tan asustada, nunca se había enfrentado a un Yukai ella sola, era siempre la damisela en apuros. En ese instante recordó al niño y se dispuso a buscarlo, estaba a unos veinticinco metros de ella.

-Hola- le dijo, mientras lo ponía en su regazo, no parecía tener más de dos años- como te llamas- tampoco iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, era obvio que no.

-Po´que- dijo entrecortadamente- ela mi de-deve acabal con el- refunfuño frunciendo su pequeña frente llena de sangre.

-Aun no estas listo para esas batallas- le dijo firmemente, sorprendiéndose a si misma- ahora te voy a curar, no te preocupes, y dime tu nombre- regaño.

-Sesshoumalu- contesto el infante, dejando una estatua viviente frete a él.

-Si claro- dijo irónicamente, comenzó a mirar sus heridas- mejor busquemos un rió, para lavar tus heridas- se levanto con el pequeño en brazos dirigiéndose a el río que estaba cerca de allí.

Continuara….

¿Que les parecio? bueno comenten!!! besos bye ^^


	2. Atràpenlos

**Como mencione antes nada me pertenece.**

**ESTO NO ES PLAGIO, SOY BELLA-CHAN DE OTRO FORO.**

**Capitulo #2 **¡Atrápenlos!

-Todo esto es tú culpa bluja- dijo Sesshoumaru, muy molesto.

-¡Repite eso enano!- grito una muy furiosa Kagome, con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-¡Bluja loca y fea!- la reto diciéndole donde mas le dolía.- ¡Es tu culpa!

-¡Cállate pequeño engendro del demonio mal hecho! y no fue mi idea ir con esos jabalí- le respondió molesta, y comenzó a recordar como era que habían llegado a _ese_ lugar.

Había llevado al pequeño junto a un río, lavó y vendó sus heridas, definitivamente este era un hijo de Sesshoumaru, eran idénticos, la media luna, las líneas en su rostro y cuerpo, aunque nunca había visto desnudo a Sesshoumaru, sacudió la cabeza ante una imaginación del chico en cuestión desnudo, poniéndose muy roja.

-Ya estoy completamente loca- se dijo muy abochornada.

-¿Quién eles tu?- le pregunto el niño.

-Soy Kagome- contesto con simpleza, acomodándose mejor en la improvisada fogata, además de que el pequeño estaba en su bolsa de dormir.-mejor descansa.- y comenzó a sacar las cosas para hacer una comida instantánea.

-Tengo hamble- una vocecilla la saco de sus ocupaciones- quielo jabalí.

-No, vamos a comer sopa, y mañana estarás mucho mejor y talvez cacemos un jabalí- le dijo tranquilamente, le dolían las costillas, la cabeza, las piernas y partes del cuerpo que ignoraba que tenia.

-No me gusta la sopa- refunfuño como un autentico niño malcriado, sentándose y cruzando sus bracitos vendados.

-Ya veras que sabe bien- le contesto poniendo a calentar el agua- y ya mañana comes eso- el solo le contesto con un gruñido que decía que no le parecía la idea.

-Oye- llamo Kagome, unos minutos mas tarde- ¿Quién era la que te acompañaba?- le pregunto mientras rellenaba los recipientes de las sopas con agua caliente.

-Mi cliada… la que me cuidaba siemple- le contesto, aceptando la sopa y palillos.

-Ten cuidado que esta caliente- le dijo ella soplando su sopa y empezando a comer.

-Esto sabe muy bien- le dijo muy eufórico, comiendo rápidamente.

Después de comer se durmieron, Kagome les había dejado bastantes medicinas a sus amigos y Sango, Kikyo y Kaede sabían utilizarlas correctamente, así que su presencia no era indispensable. Además si Sesshoumaru se encontraba a su _hijo _en esa aldea podría armar un alboroto, por eso mejor prevenir que lamentar.

A la mañana siguiente recogieron el "campamento" y fueron a por el jabalí, el pequeño le dijo que los sentía hacia el sur del río, fueron silenciosamente para no ser descubiertos.

Y allí estaban, eran como 20 jabalís, solo que no eran de montaña, sino jabalí Yukai, y se veían molestos. En ese momento Kagome recordó al jabalí pervertido que la había secuestrado y se aterró. Volteo para decirle al niño que mejor se fueran, pero cuando se fijo bien, el estaba tratando de atacarlos.

Tensó el arco, pero este se rompió, y ya estaban haciendo papilla al niño, lo cual era lógico.

-A buena hora se rompe- sollozo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Atrápenla a ella también!- les ordeno el que parecía su líder.

-¡Corre Sesshoumaru!- le grito Kagome, corriendo como loca hacia el niño tomándolo en brazos.

-¡Atrápenlos no los dejen escapar!- rugieron varios- ¡ellos serán nuestro sacrificio!

-ahhhhhh- gritaban Kagome y Sesshoumaru mientras corrían, y ella en un ataque de adrenalina corrió como atleta olímpico dentro del bosque y subió a un árbol gigantesco.

Ya estando bien arriba, no se fijaron bien sobre que estaban, solo suspiraron aliviados de que esos jabalíes no les harían nada.

Con lanzas, espadas y demás armas los jabalíes, querían derribar el árbol, con tanto ajetreo despertaron a la serpiente gigante que dormía placidamente enroscada en una de las ramas, y sobre la cual estaban Kagome y Sesshoumaru.

Enojada la serpiente los ataco a todos por igual, cansada Kagome siguió corriendo con el chico en brazos, mientras eran perseguidos esta vez por la serpiente, que venia herida, solo por ese motivo no los había comido.

Saliendo del bosque se encontró que, la serpiente los seguía, y que estaban frente a un precipicio.

-Esto no puede empeorar- dijo Kagome con voz cansada.

-Nunca digas eso- le dijo el niño- mi mama dice que si lo dices sucedelá algo pe...- mas no pudo seguir ya que un pájaro los tomo.

Y el resto es historia, ahora se encontraban en lo alto de una montaña, en el nido de dicha ave. Ya sabían que se los iban a comer, eso les había dicho el pajarraco antes de irse a buscar a su "familia".

-Tenemos que salir de aquí o ese bicho nos comerá- anuncio Kagome poniendo una pose heroica.- Y se como hacerlo- con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Ya que nos metiste en esto, es bueno que nos saques- le dijo el niño.

-Tu no ayudas mucho, si no ayudas no estorbes- le contesto- además no fue mi culpa.

-Si lo fue- refuto.

Ella solo lo ignoro y comenzó a mover el nido, minutos mas tarde, ellos de deslizaban con todo y nido montaña abajo.

-¡AHHHHHH POL TU CULPA VAMOS A MOLIL! ¡VIEJA ALPIA!- le grito el niño, que no podía pronunciar bien la "r".

Iban a chocar directamente contra unas rocas, ambos estaban abrazados y con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Continuara…..


	3. ¿Donde estoy?

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus respuestas, me alegro que les haya gustado. Y pido disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero es que tenia exámenes de cálculo, citología y análisis cualitativo y un montón de tareas…. Andaba como loca.**

**En fin espero que les guste e nuevo capitulo**

**Besos.**

**Capitulo #3** ¿En donde fui a caer?

El nido chocó contra unas piedras y debido a la velocidad y al golpe, salimos volando, aun estábamos abrazados, gritando y con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Sesshoumaru o como te llames, transfórmate y sácanos de esto- le grité mientras vamos cayendo.

-Aún no lo he aplendido muy bien, no se como- susurró el pequeño.

Íbamos directamente a unas rocas que se veían muy filosas y que si caíamos en ellas moriríamos rápidamente. Justo en ese momento algo nos sacó de allí poniéndonos a salvo. Un hombre alto con larga cabellera plateada nos daba la espalda, no había duda, él nos había salvado.

Estábamos al pie de la montaña, no había nadie cerca de allí, era bosque y más bosque, pero era muy relajante... hasta que Sesshoumaru hablo.

-Papá- dijo entre sorprendido y preocupado.

Sentía que estaba llena de adrenalina y que seguramente en tal grado de excitación haría algo realmente estúpido, y no me equivoque porque segundos después de haber escuchado eso exploté. Le tome del hombro para girarlo y comenzar a abrir mi gran bocota.

-¡Tú bueno para nada!- le grite señalándolo y con la otra mano en mi cintura- ¡Casi morimos a manos, o lo sea que tengan esos jabalíes! ¡O peor aun con ese dragón del demonio! además de ese horrendo pajarraco que nos quería trasformar en su cena, y tu vienes a aquí sin mirarnos a la cara- el hombre la veía sorprendido la verdad no entendía a aquella humana- ah pero de seguro andas dándote tu aires de todo poderoso Lord del Oeste, pues fíjate que no, eres un egocéntrico…

Sesshoumaru veía a Kagome, que estaba gritándole de esa manera a su padre, nadie le había hablado de esa manera, pero eso iba a ser muy divertido, se reía internamente, oh si se divertiría mucho, pensaba el pequeño.

-… no eres más que capullo mimado con ínfulas de poderoso- termino de gritar y pensó: se cambio su armadura, es muy parecida a la de su padre. Kagome con una mirada de horror se fijo bien en el rostro frente a ella.

Mientras que por la mente del insultado pasaba: ¿Y a esta humana que le sucede?, esta completamente loca, eso no hay que dudarlo, ¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera?

-Tú no eres Sesshoumaru- afirmo Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero que gran elocuencia… pero por supuesto que no, mujer escandalosa, Sesshoumaru es mi hijo- grito el hombre- mi nombre es Ino no Taishou y este- señalando al pequeño- es mi único hijo…

-¡ahhhh que demonios hago en este lugar!- empezó a gritar y a dar vueltas por todo el lugar- esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-Hey deja de gritar, tu voz es irritante- le grito Ino no Taishou.

-Es cielto- apoyó Sesshoumaru.

-Todos los perros son unos estúpidos, desconsiderados, gilipollas….- siguió hablando sin pensar la chica.

-Oye no me insultes, que tu eres una necia sin cerebro…- le contesto un medio molesto y divertido Lord del Oeste.

-¿A quien le dices necia sin cerebro?- le pregunto llena de rabia y enrojecida, cabe destacar que sus ojos daban miedo.

-A quien más que a ti vieja bluja…- se aventuro Sesshoumaru a contestarle, un poco intimidado, pero bueno ¿Qué le podría pasar?

-Será mejor que nos digas quien eres y de donde vienes, porque con ese atuendo pareces amiga de la noche- le dijo echándole una mirada burlona, por lo que la chica enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba.

-Oye tampoco me insultes que yo no te he insultado a ti- le dijo muy ruborizada, con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso no lo había insultado? Lo único que había salido para él hasta el momento eran insultos- estas completamente loca- le respondió- solo te has dedicado a insultarme a mi y a mi raza…

-¿Perdón?- les dedico una mirada extraña a el y a su hijo- es que esos Yukai nos atacaron y yo tenia miedo- dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas- además no estaba ni Inuyasha, Miroku o Sango ellos son muy fuertes y siempre me protegen- sollozo- incluso Shippou hubiera hecho algo, o Kikyo- ahora ya había estallado en llanto y los otros dos no sabían que hacer.

-¿Plimero glitas y luego llolas? eres muy ecstlaña, papá dice que a las mujeles no hay que entendelas polque están locas, ahola entiendo polque- dijo muy tranquilo el niño, mientras que su padre le lanzaba una mirada de "eres un traidor"…

Continuara.....


	4. De nuevo

Hola, ya volvi, bueno ya ni tengo excusa que poner, pero en fin les agradezco la espera... como ya dije no soy propietaria de Inuyasha y esto lo hago por diversion. Los personajes son muuuy **OoC**. Muchos besitos y abrazos. Sin mas disfruten el capi!!!!

**Capitulo #4** De nuevo.

Ella lloraba, y se había sentado en el césped. La verdad no entendía a los humanos, siempre eran un espejo de emociones, expresaban todo lo que sentían era algo que lo ofuscaba.

-Y claro, el capullo de su hijo no se quedaba atrás, traicionarlo de esa manera, ¡a su propio padre! Ese pequeño traidor ya me las pagara- pensó un muy molesto Ino no Taisho.

-Deja ya de lloral, te vez mas fea de lo que ya eles, además se me están ilitando mis olejitas- gruño un muy irritado Sesshoumaru.

-Mejor…. Así también sufrirás un poco enano- le gruño a su vez Kagome con voz de ultratumba, pero no asusto al pequeño.

-Si ya suflo solo de tenelte celca, tu olol es holible ademas de que eles muy fea…. plefielo al jabalí o…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Kagome se levanto y fue a por el.

-¡Ven acá pequeño demonio! ¡Te vas a enterar quien es Kagome Higurashi!- anuncio con una pose heroica (según ella), después de decirlo se puso a perseguir al pequeño por todo el lugar.

Sesshoumaru no se quedo atrás- ¡Como si te tuviera miedo viaja hololosa!- le saco la lengua y siguió corriendo.

De la nada Kagome saco unas ramas, piedras de considerable tamaño, y se las empezó a tirar al pequeño, pero con su mala puntería (y mala suerte) fueron a parar a la cabeza de Ino no Taisho.

-¡Dejen de discutir parecen un par de niños!- (soy un niño- escucho quejarse a Sesshoumaru) grito ya enfadado el mayor, tomando a Sesshoumaru por la estola, y a Kagome por la cintura, poniendo sus cabezas a la altura de la suya.

-¡Y tu estas tan viejo que deberían momificarte!- le grito Kagome por toda respuesta, dejando con cara de poker a los yukais.

Sesshoumaru se enrolló con todo y piernas al brazo de su padre y lo empezó a morder, mas su padre no le hacia mucho caso, estaba enfrascado en una guerra de miradas con esa mujer escandalosa, y estaba dispuesto a ganar.

-¡¿Qué se cree este yukai de pacotilla?! …. esta bien no es de pacotilla, pero ¿porque me trata como una niñita de tres años?- pensó Kagome- debería ser porque así te estas comportando dijo una voz en su cabeza. Nadie pidió tu opinión, pero ya que lo dices ¿cualquiera en mi situación estaría igual! ¡Ya no son 500 años al pasado, ahora no se cuantos siglos son!!!!!! Le grito Kagome a su conciencia, deberías aprovechar, mira que este esta como un tren, esta buenísimo. –De bueno nada- grito Kagome.

-¿Con que crees que puedes ganarme? No sabes a quien te estas enfrentando pequeñaza, ya veras- pensaba Ino no Taisho- ¿pero Sesshoumaru de que lado esta?, ¿acaso esta afilando sus colmillos con mi brazo? Pero ese ya me las pagara, de la paliza que le de ni su madre lo va a reconocer… y ahora que le pasa a esta, me mira como si quisiera matarme, en ese caso prepárate novata, conocerás mi mirada de furia…

-De bueno nada- grito Kagome con su típica aura de fuego, ojos blancos, todos sus dientes como si fueran colmillos y alzando sus puños.

Los yukais se atemorizaron un poco de ver eso, pero recobraron su compostura y Sesshoumaru siguió mordiendo el brazo de su padre con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que hacían los demás, y el susodicho se giro para enfrentar a Kagome con una apariencia que no tenia mucho que envidiarse.

-¡Amo Ino no Taisho!- se escucho una voz que venia desde el cielo- ¡Amo Ino no Taisho!- de repente algo comenzó a crecer en la nariz del mayor y Kagome aprovechándose le asesto un puñetazo, quitándole a la ahora joven pulga Myoga.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- pregunto indignado con un chichón en su nariz.

-Solo quería ayudarte- dijo amablemente- lamento si te hice daño- lo decía con una inocencia que a cualquiera convencería, pero frente a ella estaba una de las excepciones a la regla.

-No te cleo, esa ela mi técnica, hasta que Toutousai no baka me descubrió- se burlo Sesshoumaru aunque con cierto aire taciturno.

-Ya basta- ordeno el mayor y dirigiéndose a Myoga preguntó- ¿a que venias?

-¡Amo! ¡amo, es terrible!- dijo acongojado- acabo de enterarme, justo hace unos días y he viajado lo mas rápido posible…. –pero viendo las caras de los demás se apresuro- el Señor del Norte quiere declarar la guerra contra usted… ahora solo es un rumor, pero esta información me fue dada de gente de confianza…

-Así que ya esta planeando lo que desde siempre ha querido ese zorro- dijo con calma Ino no Taisho, pero en sus ojos se podía ver una gran furia Y Kagome dio gracias de no ser aquel zorro, nunca vio tal furia en nadie, el adulto Sesshoumaru era temible, pero ahora entendía la grandeza de Ino no Taisho.

-A-además hay otra cosa- empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿De que se trata?

-Según me han dicho, él se ha apoderado de algo como se lo digo- comenzó a divagar.

-Habla ya- grito Sesshoumaru un poco exasperado.

-Es que es algo imposible de creer, esta bien- exclamo – dijeron algo de una joya, una joya para hacerse más poderosos.

-La Shikon no Tama- murmuro Kagome, pero lo suficientemente para que los demás escucharan.

-¿Y quien es esta hermosa jovencita?- pregunto Myoga y los otros yukais bufaron ante lo dicho, pero ella los ignoro, como si no hubieran dicho nada.

-Disculpe mi educación- hizo una leve inclinación- mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy sacerdotisa en entrenamiento- le dijo de una manera muy amble.- y -¿usted?

-Si hasta parece otra persona- pensó Ino no Taisho- y saber que es con la misma histérica que hemos estado tratando.

-Soy Myoga, fiel sirviente de Ino no Taisho- dijo orgulloso. -¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la joya?- pregunto un poco asustado.

Continuara…


End file.
